


In love with the Help!

by This_Is_Our_Universe



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Emilio is tired of being the person picking her husband(wife), Emilio is fed up with trying to find someone who will marry Luisa, F/F, He is butthurt that he can't rule, Luisa is a pretty princess, Luisa keeps trying to tell him she is a Lesbian, My First Roisa fanfic, No One Wanted This, Probs gonna be a oneshot, Probs gonna be short too, Raf is already married, Rose is a gorgeous servant, Rose is adorable in this, Rose is very nosy, There is a Masquerade Ball, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Our_Universe/pseuds/This_Is_Our_Universe
Summary: That one Royalty/Servant AU that no one really wanted.Oh would you look at that, I tripped and added a Masquerade Ball, oops.





	1. Pre-Masquerade Ball

Her vibrant red hair had dulled into an ugly orange. Her vivid blue eyes had faded into a pale blue-ish gray. Her smile had been wiped from her face. The excitement in her voice had died. She thought that maybe working as a maid for this king would do her better than her previous job as being her step-mom’s work horse. The only reason the one beautiful woman stayed in this job, the only reason she held on was for the princess.

The princess had long silky brown hair. Her warm chocolate brown eyes shined brilliantly. Her tan skin was so clean unlike the pale freckled skin the maid has. She was a little short compared to the maid but her energy was incomparable. 

Rose stood almost embarrassed to be in the room at the point she watched the back and forth between her beloved princess and one of her suitors.

“Oh my dear, you are so stunning!” The man gushed, kissing the back of her hand, bowing to her.

“So I’ve been told, Lord Grayson.” The princess took a seat at the table they stood next to. The princess had been told by everything that she was gorgeous or something relatively similar so it really did nothing for her.

“Maid!” The man named Lord Grayson beckoned her over with a harsh tone.

“Yes, M’Lord?” She asked, keeping the malice out of her voice and her head down. She couldn’t help but take a peek at the princess. A small gracious smile flashed across the redhead’s face.

“Get us some tea. The most expensive brand you have. NOW!” He said as if she was suppose to have been gone by now. The redhead scampered from the room, scoffing at the man. Someone should really knock this man off his high horse.

The maid had seen all sorts of suitors walk these halls. All of them as arrogant or even more so than the last. That was until she met one suitor. A beautiful blonde woman. She walked the halls as if she owned the castle already. Her smile was dazzling and she was nice. More artificially nice than honestly kind. And here she was against standing in the same room watching the princess and the newest suitor interact.

“Lady Allison, it’s so nice of you to join me.” The princess smiled brightly. The maid’s heart constricted. She wanted very much to be the reason that the princess smiled that way.

“Princess Luisa, please, It’s an honor to be here is such a gorgeous castle. It must take a lot of money to keep this castle running. Work! I meant work, not money. My apologies.” Allison laughed off her supposed mistake. 

“Yes, and I’m fully prepared to handle such a task. King Emilio, my father, is always busy. But he adds extra work by refusing to hire more help. Rose is one of our only staff that is actually competent and can do her assigned task.” The redhead’s eyes sparkled a little. To receive such praise from the princess warmed her and restored a piece of the woman she once was.

“Rose?” Allison’s face twisted slightly. Luisa nodded and waved Rose over who gladly stepped forward, lifting her head to offer a small smile to Allison.

“You know your servants by their names?” Allison seemed a little disgusted but covered that up well. 

“Of course! Rose is one of my favorites. She has been here for quite a while and she knows how the castle works. She is trusted with some of the more guarded secrets of the castle,” Luisa beamed. This was true. Rose had worked here so long and efficiently that she had been entrusted with the spare key to the castle vaults. She was also entrusted with some well hidden knowledge of the royal family. Rose hardly talked so it wasn’t as if she was going to run off and tell anyone. Rose was delighted that she was one of Luisa’s favorite servants.

“I can't imagine that she is just some common maid if she is going around carrying such secrets.” Allison offered a smile at Rose. Rose took a couple steps back. She had overstayed her welcome beside the table and moved back to her position on the wall. Luisa was the happiest with this suitor and it hurt Rose’s heart to know that this Allison might win Luisa. 

“Rose!” The maid jumped, startled from her train of thought. Her eyes widened.

“Your Majesty! H-how may I serve you?” She stuttered, embarrassed that she had been so lost in thought that she had begun to wander the halls.

“How about you think about your boyfriend when we don't have a party to plan, hm?” King Emilio laughed.

“B-boyfriend? What makes you think I have a boyfriend?” Rose’s face flushed. She was a lesbian. But she couldn't tell the king that… Right?

“Well, you have the look of a love struck woman. And I guess I assumed you like men as is usual for women,” he said narrowing his eyes.

“In honesty and loyalty to my king, I am in love. But I'm afraid it's rather one-sided and it's with another woman.” Rose bit the inside of her cheek. 

“It’s rare to find someone like my daughter. Thanks for trusting me enough to share Rose,” he smiled.

“Sire… Did you need something?” Rose looked down at him. The king was shorter than her. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you. I need you to write up invitations to every single suitor.”

“Invitations?” Rose inquired. 

“Yes, I'm hosting a masquerade ball in honor of Luisa. I think she could pick someone without knowing their face and it'd help with avoiding picking out for looks.” Emilio said.

“Wise choice. I'll get right on that your majesty. Anything else?” 

“That will be all, thank you Rose. Oh! I do want you to coordinate the ball. Make sure everything is in okay shape.”

“Isn’t Abraham the Royal Coordinator though?”

“He won't mind, after all, you've spent more time with Luisa, you know her better. Besides you also have a vault key. Use the budget wisely, take out whatever you need,” Emilio smiled, pat her back and walked off. Rose bit her cheek. She had just told the king that she was a lesbian. And in turn he made her host her crushes Masquerade Ball. Granted the king didn't know that his maid was in love with his daughter. Rose left off to the library where peace and quiet would allow her to focus on writing up cards and brainstorm ideas.

* * *

Rose jumped, startled by a loud noise. When had she last eaten? What time was it? Had she fallen asleep? Rose blinked and looked up to a concerned Prince and princess.

“Rose, are you okay?” Prince Rafael asked calmly.

“Yes! Oh Lord, I am so sorry. Yes, I'm fine,” She stood from her seat.

“Why are you asleep in the library?” He asked. Luisa just stared down at what she fell asleep doing.

“King Emilio asked me to write up these invitations. I guess I fell asleep once I finished them,” she said picking up the stack of envelopes bound together by a ribbon.

“I'm glad to see that you are okay. We were worried when you didn't come to wake us this morning.” Luisa said finally lifting her eyes to meet Rose’s 

“Oh no! What time is it?” Rose panicked.

“It's past noon, Rose.” Raf said, pity in his eyes. He liked Rose enough. She wasn't as stupid as he viewed most of his servants. But Luisa had told him that Rose was hers and he was to go easy on her or she would beat his ass. 

“No!” Rose had to stop herself from just cussing and storming off. In all her years of working here this was the first time she had missed her morning work. 

“Rose, it's okay. We all have a day to oversleep. It's the first time you've ever slept in. It's okay. All of the other servants chipped in to door your work for you to let you sleep. According to them, you only get 3 hours of sleep every night,” Luisa crossed her arms, silently demanding an explanation.

“I have a job your highnesses. I can't afford to sleep when there is work to be done. I've never been the type to put my needs over my work. I know it's not good for me, but I can't afford to lose my job here.” Luisa just smiled as the redhead explained.

“But Rose, don't you see? You can't get fired. You know too much,” Luisa said and Rose’s eyes widened she hadn't thought about that and she usually thinks through everything.

“That is no excuse for me to slack off on my duties,” she stated firmly. Rafael seemed please with this and excused himself. Luisa exhaled. 

“I thought he would never leave.” Luisa said taking a seat as Rose sat back down. 

“Princess?” Rose was puzzled as to why she was still here.

“Oh, I realized what you were working on. I'd like to help,” she said with a bright smile. Rose softly smiled back.

“Let’s start with the dress code…”


	2. Pre/Present Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Here is the second chapter.  
> I'm really happy with it actually.  
> This has a lot of before the Masquerade but it's the Masquerade no less.  
> There is a lot of time skipping and I tried to avoid that during the ball but it was a little difficult. So I apologise for that.  
> Enjoy~  
> (I'm also sorry it's a little late)

It had been a week and Rose was drowning. She was doing her everyday chores and serving and then she and Luisa would spend the nights in the library deciding everything.

“Are you sure you would rather have that? It's a little on the pricey side…” Rose said rolling the quill between her fingers.

“Yes, I'm sure! Besides, money isn't a problem,” Luisa grinned. Rose bit her lip. She was used to budgeting and conserving so the princess’s willingness to just spend away made her a little sick. Some people were much less fortunate. Luisa didn't like the odd expression Rose wore and her grin fell.

“Rose, this ball is to find the kingdom’s future. I need to impress.”

“No, you don't.” Rose pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to snap at the princess.

“What the kingdom of Marbella could use is someone who doesn't need everything to be made out of gold. They need someone that they can trust and we can't trust those who willingly throw money at something that will be a one-time use.” Rose hadn't realised she said we. Luisa felt the impact. Everything around here was managed by those less fortunate than she. They had to work to earn something so much less than she had. Luisa instantly felt dread fill her stomach.

“Let's just get to the menu,” Rose sighed opening her eyes which had closed in frustration.

“What do you suggest?” Luisa asked. Rose furrowed her eyebrows.

“I'm sorry?”

“What is the best and cheapest menu? Alcohol included.” Luisa clarified. Rose shook her head.

“This one. And no. Absolutely no alcohol is allowed. That was banned from parties you attend years ago. That will not change.” Rose answered picking up a menu card and handing it the princess.

“So I got a little addicted! It won't happen again! Please?”

“No.”

“Rose!”

“I said no, Princess. No means no.”

“Ugh, fine. What's next?”

* * *

 

“Well Hi there Rose! I didn't expect you. Need a new day dress or something?” The tailor looked weary but a smile graced his face upon seeing the redhead. Rose had been forced from the castle. Well, not really forced. King Emilio sent her to deliver letters to a tailor, a beautician, and a hairdresser. It was a suspicious group of people and why he didn't send his messenger was even more suspicious. She ran her hand through her hair. She sighed, the ball was in 2 weeks and she didn't have time to deliver messages. She had to do her daily work and then spend her nights setting up.

“I have a message from the king,” Rose smiled at the man who accepted the letter. He ripped it open eagerly which was followed by a jolly laugh upon reading the letter.

“Good news?” Rose smiled.

“I get to make the Princess’s wedding dress!” The man laughed.

“Good for you! I'm sorry but I've got to go. I've other messages to deliver.”

“Nonsense! Those letters can wait, besides, I might as well remeasure you since you are here. I haven't fitted you in years. You've grown, I just know it!” Rose couldn't help but accept. The man’s enthusiasm reminding her of a certain Princess. Rose had an unsettling feeling. Why would he make the wedding dress now? Luisa hadn't found someone already… Had she? And then dread filled her stomach and fear clouded her eyes. Allison. Rose was plunged into a series of horrifying thoughts.

“Something wrong, dear?” The man asked.

“No, why do you ask?”

“I've been done for a little while watching your horrified expression.” Rose’s cheeks turned pink.

“I have other letters to deliver.” And she slipped out of the shop. The other two seemed to be similar in they all were about the wedding. This made Rose dread heading back to the castle. Rose was in no mood to indulge the princess so she kept her distance much to the princess’s dismay. Not that Rose could but nightfall when Luisa offered to help set up.

“Rose, why were you avoiding me today?”

“I wasn't.”

“You’d turn and walk away when you saw me.”

“I had to listen to your wedding preparations. And I didn't want to let anything slip in case you didn't know.” Rose lied. It wasn't right but she couldn't tell her that she was upset that she had picked a suitor already. Luisa would ask why and Rose would have no choice but to tell her her feelings.

“Oh. No worries, I wouldn't mind if you let a few details slip. I didn't know there were even preparations. After all, I haven't picked anyone yet.” Rose’s eyes bugged from her head. A wave of relief crashed over her.

“I guess King Emilio just wants to be extremely prepared. Come on, let's make sure the ballroom is coming together.” Luisa smiled.

* * *

 

Rose was rudely awoken from her first good night’s rest in the past month by her friends.

“You've got to get up, today is the ball!” Blanka, an energetic pale blonde woman said in Rose’s ear.

“I've been working my ass off for this, let me sleep!” Rose hissed back, rolling over in bed.

“Oh, no. You aren't allowed.” Melanie barked. Melanie was a wildly curly-haired, dark-skinned stubborn woman.

“Please, Mel!” Rose was reduced to whining although she was tired so it was justified.

“Mel, what do we do with them?” Blanks whispered loudly. Rose groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Once her vision focused her eyes drifted from the two maids standing beside to the three figures at the end of her bed. She recognised them as the tailor, the beautician, and the hairdresser. She was perplexed.

“What are you all doing here?” Rose asked getting up and out of bed.

“Our letters. They were about you.” The tailor grinned.

“Have fun, Rose!”

“Yeah, we'll handle your work. And tell no one to come look for you.” And then Blanka and Melanie left her with the three workers.

“Oh, darling. Let's fix you up!” The beautician forced her into a tub of hot water. The woman scrubbed her down making her clean. The woman’s job was making Rose’s body look the best it could be. She shaved her properly and made sure her skin was soft. The woman plucked her eyebrows and smiled. After a couple hours of just cleaning the redhead, the tailor gave her a clean white suit.

“Go on, I have to hem it if it doesn't fit properly,” the tailor said. Rose put the suit on and was surprised to how well fitted it was. The slacks were a little too long though. So the tailor got her on a pedestal and started to fix the length.

Rose got a glance of herself in the mirror and she didn't recognise the woman in the mirror. She looked much too fancy, quite like Luisa’s other suitors. Her skin was clean and flawless. And her hair was back to its vibrant red colour. She was pretty. And Rose really liked being pretty, it brought back the colour in her eyes. And they sparkled brightly. Whatever this was for, she didn't wish it to end. The hairdresser seated her in a chair and began messing with her hair. And by messing with her hair, she was curling it. Mainly large ringlets. They tied a white mask to her face. (If and if you have played Fire Emblem Awakening and you remember Gerome, think his mask but white.)

“There we go. Oh, the king will be pleased,” the beautician said with a pleased clap.

“It looks like we have a couple minutes until the ball.” Rose’s eyes widened as she heard this.

“I need to check on everything!” She said loudly, darting off to check that everything is in order. By the time she made it into the ballroom from the indoor entrance people were already there. She was breathing heavily, worrying that something would go wrong. However, instead of being able to check anything, everyone was staring at her. The music halted as everyone just stared. She stood up straight and tamed her breathing.

She walked down the cliché staircase in front of her. All the men in the room, their mouths displayed the envy that their eyes couldn't show from behind the mask. All the woman held fond smiles. However, one woman caught her eyes. She wore a pink and white dress and a white mask. The entire outfit popping against her tan skin. Her hair was in soft curls and her smile was that of shock and curiosity. Rose took her time crossing the ballroom. As she made her way to the beholder of her attention a blonde woman in a frilly blue dress stepped in front of her.

“Care to dance?” She woman asked. Rose recognised the gold digging voice of Lady Allison. Rose thought it best to not speak through the night. Rose stepped around her and continued towards the woman who had now started walking towards her as well.

Once they reached each other, Rose extended her hand and the woman took her hand. Rose bowed and kissed the back of her hand. As she stood back up, the music started and Rose pulled the woman into her, taking the lead position.

“Hi, I'm Luisa.” The woman said. Rose started to internally panic. She didn't speak. If she did Luisa would know. And she was hoping Luisa didn't know for fear the princess would turn away in disgust.

“What's your name?” Luisa asked tilting her head. Rose took a deep breath and smiled.

“Clara,” she whispered. Her voice sounded happier and bolder and it seemed as if Luisa hadn't recognised it.

“Clara…” Luisa repeated, her eyes sparkled.

“That’s me, don't wear it out.” She smiled, her voice had dropped into a low sultry voice that made Luisa shiver.

“You came from inside the castle instead of out. Had you gotten lost?” Luisa asked and Rose offered a little laugh.

“I could never. Two of the castle maids and a couple townsfolk directed me through that entrance.”

“Which maids?”

“A tall platinum blonde and a short dark skinned one.” Luisa just nodded.

“This castle is magnificent. The royal family here must galavant their money.” Rose said her blue eyes scanning the ballroom as she led.

“I'm going to tone it down,” Luisa murmured.

“Pardon?”

“I'm taking into consideration a highly valued opinion.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Rose. She is a talented and work oriented person.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“Oh, she is. I like to see her smile and see her happy. She works too hard.”

They continued talking and dancing until they stopped at the buffet table.

“Hm, no alcohol?”

“No, another one of Rose’s ideas. I get a little out of control and addicted. So she keeps me in check,” Luisa explained. Rose smiled softly.

“Cute,” She spoke, going to sample a few things. Rose was enjoying this, having simple conversations with Luisa without having to add the formalities. It was a nice change although she knew that after tonight things would go back to the way they were and Luisa would have a suitor. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder to see Allison again.

"I thought I could have my dance now? Since you and the crown princess are no longer dancing?" Rose held back a sigh and extended her hand to Allison who grinned. Rose bowed and kiss the back of her hand, leading her out onto the ballroom dance floor. 

"What might I call you?" Allison questioned. Rose put her voice back into that that it had been.

"Clara," She spoke smoothly.

"And you M'Lady?" Allison's grinned turned of that to curiosity. 

"Lady Allison, pleased to make your acquaintance." Rose breathed, offering a fake smile. Allison seemed to like her voice as well.

"That's a nice suit you have there." She complimented, Rose smiled again.

"Why thank you. It was quite expensive to have it made since suits aren't tailored to my body type." Rose answered, playing to Allison's interests. Allison gave a long talk as they danced but Rose got a little uncomfortable when Allison pressed herself against her. The blonde's ballgown put pressure on her legs. Rose had no excuse to get out, so she danced close to Allison. Luisa, dancing with one of her more clumsy suitors, was growing jealous. Luisa didn't know why because it wasn't as if Clara had picked her specifically. She just didn't like seeing two of her suitors getting close... right? Luisa ignored the couple and the boiling pit of jealousy in her stomach. Her and this suitor danced until he tripped on her gown, falling backwards and pushing Luisa in the opposite direction. Before Luisa could hit the ground, who else was there but Clara, catching her before she hit her head.

"Careful your highness. We wouldn't what you to suffer any injury now do we?" She smiled, pulling her up and into her arms.

"Thank you, Clara." Luisa smiled. 

"It was no trouble really," Rose answered. Luisa blushed a little, still enjoying the sound of the mysterious woman's voice. She hadn't helped Rose with the invitations so she didn't know this woman would be here, nor did she have the opportunity to learn where she came from.

"Clara," Luisa said as they began to dance together once more.

"Yes?" Rose asked looked down into Luisa's eyes as they made their way across the dance floor.

"Where do you come from? What is your title?" Luisa asked. Rose stopped and stepped away from Luisa. She could not answer nor could she stay any longer. She risked exposing herself. She bowed to Luisa.

"I must leave. I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me." And with that Rose darted off up the steps back inside the castle. Luisa stood much too stunned to follow after. She had been deserted. Everyone had seen how Clara had fled from her arms. Luisa blinked after a moment and pulled on her dress, hurrying up the stairs after. But she was too late.

Clara was gone...


	3. Post- Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following the ball. A little fast paced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so Long! I lost motivation and then ideas and then I was like, "Hey, I have a billion ideas for other fics" and now I'm finishing this so I can get started on other things.
> 
> Enjoy~

The next morning was a terrible morning. Rose had lost her color again. She hid her suit under her mattress. She was afraid of Luisa finding out. Rose woke Rafael up who took next to no coaxing to get him out. He was however upset and cranky, muttering something about Luisa taking too long to get her ass on the throne. Luisa on the other hand was a different story. Rose walked into her room and drew the curtains, letting in a flurry of light. Luisa groaned and swatted at the sunlight as if that alone would make it go away.

“Princess, it is time for you to wake up now,” Rose smiled kneeling beside her bed. Luisa’s eyes cracked opened. For a moment Luisa thought…

“Clara?” She mumbled, questioningly. She blinked before sighing.

“Oh, Rose… Morning.” Luisa sat up with a yawn. 

“Princess, you look like you go next to no sleep last night. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Rose was skeptical. Luisa had stayed up late interrogating Blanka and Melanie about Clara. Rose wasn’t buying her lie.

“Luisa,” Rose said, her voice guilting. Rose never just used Luisa’s actual name unless she was being super serious. She wanted to know what was troubling her princess.

“Alright... “ Luisa sighed.

“Last night during the masquerade ball, I met this woman.” Rose’s stomach twisted into knots. Maybe she meant after Clara had run.

“She was amazing, funny, a good listener. She had this confidence in the way she presented herself that was just so hypnotizing. She walked up to me as if I was the only woman in the room. Her eyes shone with happiness when she looked at me. She wasn’t judgemental at all. She disappeared when I asked her where she was from. And what her title was. I couldn’t understand why she would just leave me,” Luisa sighed again, dejected. Rose moved and sat on the bed next to Luisa.

“Your highness.. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she didn’t have a title? Maybe she would be frowned upon coming here without a title?” Luisa shook her head.

“No, she wore this expensive white suit. I know it was expense because I overheard her and Allison talking to her about it.” Rose was cursing Allison for even being there. 

“Rose, you drew up the invitations. Who is Clara?” Luisa asked hurriedly. Just then Luisa’s personal maids entered the room to dress her. Rose was too important to only serve one royal. Rose apologetically looked at Luisa before leaving the room without a word. Rose hunted down the two women.

“What did you tell the princess?!” She said, voice strained.

“What did you tell her to start with? That we led you through the castle, are you insane? We could’ve lost our jobs because of you!” Mel hissed.

“But you didn’t. But what matters now is that I have a princess trying to get Clara’s information out of me and I’m finding it extremely difficult to tell her anything that doesn’t directly point her to me!” She said trying to stay calm.

“Where did you come up with the name Clara, anyway?” Blanks asked.

“Where did Blanka come from, Blanks?” 

“My paren- oh! It’s your real name?” Blanks asked tilting her head.

“This is why we call you Blanks. Yes, it’s my real name. Don’t go telling anyone that okay? I don’t need people like Marissa and Roxanne holding that over my head.” Marissa and Roxanne were two maids that hated Rose because of her apparent closeness to Prince Rafael. 

“Yeah, yeah. We won't blab.” Mel waved her hand in a motion as if to tell her to dismiss the the thought of them sharing it with the two she-devils.

“So tell us what happened at the ball last night,” Blanks grinned. Rose bit her cheek and could feel the blush that formed.

“Luisa and I dance pretty much all night. It's a shame that I couldn't stay. I really wanted to just talk to her. You should have heard the praise she gave Rose. It was very flattering,” Rose smiled. 

“And she never once mentioned Rose’s occupation as if she didn't care I was a maid.” Rose was swooning a bit and Mel and Blanks exchanged glances knowing it was weird for Rose to be swooning over anyone. In all the years they had known her she had never talked about anyone romantically. Not until she realized she had feelings for the princess which the two found out rather quickly. 

“Calm down, I’m sure you are over exaggerating a bit,” Mel grumbled.

“She said she liked it when I smiled,” Rose grinned. Just then Luisa came waltzing out of her room and Blanks and Mel started rushing Rose down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Rose hissed, stumbling down the staircase.

“Unless you want your princess to find out who mystery woman is, we suggest you go,” Blanks answered, pushing her into the kitchen.

“You are a good cook, help the cooks,” Mel said swinging the door closed. Rose let out a sighed and leaned against the wall. Today was going to be a long day. And so will every day after until Luisa no longer cares go find out who Clara is. Rose opted to stay in the kitchen, typing her hair back and washing her hands, she helped with breakfast. Much to her relief she got out of serving breakfast. Rose snuck out of the kitchen and attended to her daily chores.

“Rose, King Emilio requests to see you in his study,” Grace, one of the trustworthy maids, squeaked, running past her. Rose sighed and walked to his study. She plastered herself to the wall next to the door in case Luisa was in there. She was.

“This is nonsense, I know no one of royal status named Clara. Did you happen to find out where she is from?” 

“I couldn't, she ran off and I haven't seen her since.”

“Luisa, if this is some attempt at prolonging finding a suitor, I will not accept it. We've wasted months on finding someone suitable for you to marry and yet you turn everyone down.”

“But father, I really liked this woman! She was real, ask Allison because she danced with her. Everyone at the ball saw her.” Luisa was getting angry.

“Luisa, go. You have lessons to attend to, you can come find me after.” Rose panicked and hid in a dark utility closet. She didn't move fast enough because Luisa stepped into the closet. She left the light off.

“Who are you?” Luisa asked. Rose took a deep breath and used the voice from the night before.

“You shouldn't be looking for me. I do not exist in your society. I've come to tell you that you need to forget me,” Rose said as Luisa reached for her. In the dark closet, Luisa had to rely on her other senses. Luisa’s hands found her shoulders and she pulled her into a hug, inhaling her scent which only made her believe it was indeed Clara. 

“Clara…” Luisa breathed out.

“I don't want to forget you. I want you to be my queen. Stay here. Stay with me. I could introduce you to my father, Rafael, you can meet Rose.” Rose was overwhelmed with the possibilities presented until she heard Rose. She sighed.

“I can’t, you need to pick someone else,” she said said wrapping her arms around her waist.

“As soon as you leave this closet, we aren’t going to see each other again.”

“No, please,” Luisa pleaded.

“You would never accept me once you figure out my status,” Rose answered as she pulled away. She didn’t expect to be pulled into a kiss almost immediately after. Rose melted into the kiss after the shock faded. There was this overwhelming feeling of this being right, this kiss sent sparks through their bodies. Luisa seemed very pleased that Clara was kissing her back. The kiss deepened and Rose couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. Kissing Luisa was like a dream come true, even if she wasn't who she says she was. They broke for hair and the utility closet was filling with the sounds of them gasping for breath.

“You can’t leave now, you felt that kiss. Stay, I don’t care what your social status is, what your financial state is. I want you and I know that now more than ever.” Rose bit her lip and pulled Luisa into another heart stopping kiss. When she pulled away she whispered,

“No.” And backed away from her. 

“I can’t… I’m sorry…” She turned and hid herself behind something as Luisa walked out, upset. She waited a while before leaving and going to see the king.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting.”

“Sorry your majesty… you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, who is Clara?” Rose bit her lip, she could not lie to her king.

“Clara is my birth name. I am she,”she answered lifting her head with a little confidence. 

“My daughter seems particularly enamored with you.” 

“I can tell as her and Clara just kissed in a closet. Princess Luisa did not see my face however,” Rose sighed. 

“You don't plan on telling her?” Rose shook her head. 

“I can't! She won't marry me, not after seeing who I am…” she mumbled.

“You are marrying my daughter, no ifs, ands, or buts.” King Emilio was writing something down. Rose tightened her jaw. She could not disobey her king.

“Sir… Why did you ask those townsfolk to dress me up fancy for the ball?” She paused remembering that.

“You are in love with my daughter and I see a good ruler in you. If you are trusted enough with a vault key, you are trusted enough with my daughter's heart. Now go upstairs and get dressed, you have to propose to my daughter.” He waved her out of the room. Rose left his office and ran off, dodging and weaving. She made it to her room and gasped. On her bed was a red suit and a small black box. There was a note on her bed too.

 

_ Garden Fountain at Noon. Don't ruin this. _

 

_ E.S. _

 

She recognized the initials and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She noticed a new bottle. No label or anything so she used it on her hair. It made it silky smooth and curly. Seeing herself in a suit again made her eyes sparkle. She picked up the box and her eyes widened as she opened it, before snapping it shut. That was a very large rock. She picked up the mask and put it on. Rose jumped as the door opened. 

“Oh you look beautiful.” She whipped around and saw Mel and Blanks. 

“God, I thought it was Luisa or something.” The two laughed. 

“It’s a number of minutes until noon now. You should get down to the fountain.” Blanks smiled. Rose raised an eyebrow as if to ask how they knew.

“How else did those get there?” Mel grinned. Rose walked over to them and hugged them. 

“Wish me luck. I have a princess to propose to.” Rose bit her lip and pulled away. She had just told Luisa that she would never see her again and here she was going to propose of all things. Rose made her way out to the fountain and took a deep breath. She sat on the opposite side of the fountain from Luisa as she started to speak. 

“I said you wouldn't see me again… You told me to stay… Did you mean it when you asked me to be your queen?” Rose couldn't hear anything over the flowing of the large fountain. 

“Luisa… I… Have something to tell you…” she said loudly. She walked around the fountain to see Luisa crying.

“Hey, what's wrong?” She asked. She forgot to use her Clara voice.

“Clara doesn't want to see me again…” Luisa wailed. Rose dropped to one knee in front of her and grabbed her hands. Luisa looked up and gasped.

“I thought I heard Rose, what are you doing here?” she asked, voice shaky. Rose dropped her hands and pulled the box from her pocket. 

“Will you marry me?” Rose would tell her when she said yes. And boy did Luisa.

“Yes! Oh God, yes yes yes!” she laughed through the tears. Rose slid the ring on her finger before halting the kiss.

“You have to know something,” she said softly. Luisa was curious as to why it was. Rose reached up, pulling the mask off which earned her another gasp.

“Rose…” Rose avoided eye contact.

“I was afraid you would say no to me if you knew who I was. If you knew I was just a peasant,” she murmured.

“But the suit…”

“Your father paid for it without telling me. He demanded that I tell you it was me,” she took a shaky breath. She looked at Luisa who looked both bewildered and a little upset.

“I liked both of you… Clara showed more interest.”

“It'd be inappropriate for Rose to step out of line and tell her princess that she was in love with her.” Luisa smiled and lunged at Rose, kissing her which ignited the same feelings as earlier in the closet. Luisa was almost overwhelmed with joy, and so was her fianceé.

Months later…

The wedding was what you would expect from a wedding of royalty. It was grand and luxurious but with Rose’s help, they saved tons of money and provided a lot of townsfolk with money for their services in assisting with the wedding. Rose was in a white tux again, this time without a mask. Luisa was in a very poofy wedding dress with an unnecessarily long train. Everything took place in the ballroom or in the garden which were directly connected. There were some very upset people in attendance but were disregarded as the happy couple didn't care for them or give them the attention they sought. After the most eager “I do”s exchanged, they kissed, it didn't last as long as they'd hoped but there were plenty of other times for them to make out. 

“I am so happy you still said yes,” Rose smiled gleefully. Luisa looked at her wife fondly. She leaned up and kissed her cheek before responding,

“What can I say? I'm in love with the help.”

  
_ fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Roisa Fanfic?  
> FINISHED  
> WOOOOO  
> Stay tuned for more Roisa, coming to the most recently updated AO3 Luisa Alver/Rose Solano relationship tag soon
> 
> Till next time~  
> Universe, out.


End file.
